I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heating devices and, in particular the present invention is concerned with heating systems with lens focused solar panels for concentrating sunlight on the solar collectors. A heat pump is included for supplementing the solar heat when the solar warmed air drops below a comfortable temperature.
II. Cross Reference to Related Application
This application relates to an earlier filed application Ser. No. 968,437 filled Dec. 11, 1978 entitled "HEAT PUMP WITH SUPPLEMENTAL SOLAR HEAT" now U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,493.
III. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a deep concern by the public for the high cost of energy and, in particular, the cost of providing heat to homes, office buildings, and the like. A variety of methods have been proposed for drawing heat from the atmosphere, and heat pump cooling and air conditioning systems have been suggested as a solution. Solar heating has also been proposed as a solution, but neither heat pump reversing or conversion systems nor solar heating have met with full acceptance of the public in that they merely offer a different manner of heating rather than fulfilling their potential as a different heat source to be combined with heat generating systems of different types. Examples of heat pump conversion systems in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,993,121; 3,996,998; 3,935,899; 3,777,508; 2,677,243; 3,844,233; and 4,050,628 and 4,202,493. These patents are relevant to applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for utilizing heat pumps in conjunction with furnace systems to maximize the efficiency of obtaining heat for homes, office buildings and the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,593; 4,112,920; 4,112,919; 4,132,221; 4,138,061; and 4,154,292 disclose various devices for utilizing solar energy for dwelling or bath water heating.
None of the above listed United States patents include the use of focused solar energy as disclosed in the present invention. None of the above listed United States patents disclose the use of focused solar energy in combination with a heat pump as disclosed in the present invention.
IV. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned Prior Art including the Applicant's Cross Referenced Application, in the opinion of the Applicant's Attorney represent the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his Attorney are aware.